Survival of the fittest
by Mysterions
Summary: "Een tweeling geboren in een vampierjagersgezin is uiterst zeldzaam. De één zou overleven, de ander sterven." Zero en Ichiru vormen de elfjarige tweeling in de familie Kiryu. Ichiru, de wijzere sterkere van de twee en Zero, de ziekere zwakkeling. Precies zoals de legende vertelt. Wijkt af van de originele verhaallijn.


**Eversleeping.**

Concentratie, er was concentratie nodig om een doeltreffend resultaat te leveren. De woorden van zijn leermeester hamerden door zijn hoofd terwijl hij zich klaarmaakte voor de strijd. Twee lilakleurige irissen volgden de instructies tot op de stap nauwkeurig. Pijl op de boog, aanspannen tot het uiterste punt en zo een accurate slag slaan. Of schieten, als je wat preciezer wilde zijn.

Vol van waakzaamheid en goede moed zette Zero beide benen stevig naast elkaar neer. De sneeuw met daarop de zolen van zijn bontlaarzen verstrekten een krakend geluidje, wat de jonge vampierjager min of meer van zijn werk hield. Het concludeerde dat de dagen alsmaar kouder werden en je een bikkelharde buitenkant nodig had om te kunnen overleven, iets dat verreweg niet te vinden was in Zero's schampere, jongetjesachtige postuur. Met elf jaar had hij een degelijke transformatie nog niet ondergaan en opkomende mannelijke elementen waren ver te zoeken. Hij was klein van stuk, ontzettend mager en spierkracht ontbrak in zijn tengere lijfje.

'Zero! Focus!' hoorde hij Toga, degene die hem de leer van de vampierjagers moest toestoppen, achter hem bulderen.

Zero haalde de pees van de boog naar hem toe en opgegaan in uiterste oplettendheid zette hij zijn koers voort op een vogeltje dat was neergestreken op één van de lagere takken van de boom voor hem. Het beestje werkte nietsvermoedend aan een nestje waarin ze haar nageslachten tot leven zou wekken, welke traditie binnen enkele seconden verstoord zou worden door de vlijmscherpe pijl. Zero dichtte een oog om zijn concentratie aan te sterken en rekte de pees uit totdat hij de spieren in zijn arm kon horen knappen. Eén razendsnelle handeling en de pijl ontglipte zijn eigenaar, op weg naar zijn eindbestemming. Het voorwerp dwarsboomde de zwaartekracht en ondersteund door Zero's spierkracht legde het zijn weg door de lucht af. Echter was het mikpunt hem te snel af en toen de pijl bijna zijn taak had volbracht, wapperde het beestje met zijn vleugels en ontkwam hij tot Zero's treurnis op het nippertje aan de dood, net op het moment dat iemand naast hem een enthousiaste kreet slaakte.

'Wauw Zero, Yagari, zagen jullie dat?' kirde Ichiru, Zero's tweelingbroer, opgewonden. Zijn vinger priemde naar een rode plek in de sneeuw. Toen Zero zijn ogen samenkneep om de oorzaak van het bloed te vinden, onderschepte hij een piepklein vogeltje van de witte weersomstandigheden. Ichiru keek vol mededogen toe hoe het beestje zijn laatste leven eruit piepte en bezweek aan zijn bloedverlies.

Als toekomstige vampierjagers was het voor de tweeling geen tragedie om te oefenen op vogeltjes. Sterker nog: ze waren niets anders gewend. Het was noodzakelijk dat de twee broers de kunst onder de knie kregen en op het doelwit richten kwam niet aan hun training te kort. Dat was zelfs een heel belangrijk onderdeel van de leer der vampierjagen, want zonder richtingsvermogen namen de vampiers een enorme voorsprong voor hun rekening.

Zero had nooit medeleven getoond voor de dieren die slachtoffer waren van hun training. Dat was er als pap ingegoten door hun ouders; vampiers verdrijven zat in hun bloed en moest nagestreefd worden op de manier waarop de familie Kiryu generaties lang de mensheid tegen de monsters beschermde. Het zat er vingerdik in dat ook de tweeling werd ingepalmd bij het jagersleven.

De leegte overspoelde Zero met een onaangenaam gevoel. Hij was, net als het vogeltje, overgeleverd aan de wetten van de natuur. Dat het talent voor het vak bij de jonge Zero ontbrak, was geen excuus om van het patroon af te wijken. Hij moest maar leren hoe hij met wapens om moet gaan en tot die tijd was zijn oudere, wijzere broer het hoogtepunt van de tweeling, degene met de meeste ambities en over wie de ouders trotse woorden met bijbehorende daden spraken.

Ichiru merkte op dat zijn broertje er niet helemaal met zijn hoofd bij was en schudde zijn smalle schouder. 'Het geeft niet, joh,' probeerde hij Zero te troosten, 'jij raakt ook nog eens wat. Je moet alleen wat meer oefenen.'

Dat was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Hoeveel tijd en kracht Zero ook in het vampierjagen stak, zijn broer stak nog altijd met kop en schouders boven hem uit en het ergste was dat hij niet de enige was die dit constateerde. Ichiru werd overladen met complimentjes en badderde in de lieve woordjes terwijl Zero vanaf de zijlijn toekeek. Er was een duidelijk contrast tussen de twee broers: Ichiru, de buitengewoon getalenteerde van de twee die geen moeite had met zichzelf door de vele tests wurmen en Zero, de broer die naar de achtergrond was gedreven en constant werd gekweld door hinderlijke kwaaltjes als koorts en verkoudheid. Dit liep op van kwaad tot erger en ondanks Zero kon rekenen op de hulp van Ichiru, werd de onderdrukking hem gaandeweg teveel. Plannen om voor eens en voor altijd een eind te maken aan zijn leven als vampierjager en een gelukkiger bestaan op te bouwen ver buiten de muren van zijn huis doken op in zijn hoofd. Stuk voor stuk waren ze aantrekkelijk, ze zouden hem voor eens en altijd verlossen van dit ellendige leventje.

Maar wat als iemand hem al voor zou zijn?


End file.
